


Still Here

by i_honestly_dek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'll stop for now, Injury, Sad with a Happy Ending, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: It's a rough life, being a Winchester. But thankfully, you have each other to lean on.*****While I love the living hell out of s/o fics, I wanted to try writing a sibling!Winchester story. So here it is. I'm sorry?Unbeta'd.





	Still Here

Call it weird, but math can be…enjoyable at times. Especially when the questions make sense and you feel like the genius of the family.

“How’s the homework coming, nerd?”

“Man, shut up. You struggle with just addition, much less whatever these super long questions are.”

The brothers walk into Bobby’s kitchen where you have your homework set up. Sam sits in the seat across from you while Dean leans against the sink, giving a generic shrug.

“What is this, anyway?”

You turn back and see Sam looking at your textbook.

“PEDMAS!”

He looks up with a cocked eyebrow.

“Wow, maybe you are a little nerd,” he says with a smile, and you can’t help but smile back.

You close your books, deciding that it’s the perfect time for a break. A quick look out the window shows a golden sky and the sun starting to set. The boys, however, look like they’ve dressed to go out.

“Are you guys going out?”

“Yup. The new horror movie’s out and Dean wants to make a double date out of it.”

Dean pipes in.

“I mean, it’s the perfect excuse to cuddle.”

You roll your eyes. Such a charmer.

“Say hi to Jess and Lisa for me.”

You feel hands on your shoulders and look up to see an upside-down Dean.

“You can tell them yourself, if you want.”

You perk up and look between both the boys.

“Are they coming here?”

“Figured we’d just take one car into town.” Sam explains. “They’re meeting us here and we’re heading out in the Impala.”

As if scripted, the doorbell rings and you run to answer it. Lisa and Jess greet you with smiles and open arms.

“Hey!”

“How’s our favourite Winchester?”

“Good, thank you! I miss you both…” you trail off, reminiscing about afternoons in the park eating ice cream and learning how to roller skate. “Are you going on a _double date_ with _them_?”

“Don’t worry,” Lisa says with a wink. “We’ll protect them when they get scared of the monsters in the movie.”

Jess adds in a whisper, “And we’ll scare them afterwards just and film it. Just for you.”

Sam and Dean come to the door as the girls laugh.

“We can hear you, you know?” Sam says before greeting Jess with a kiss.

Dean looks at you and gags. “Sam, there are children in our presence! We don’t need any gross PDA around here.”

“Well eventually she’ll have her own boyfriend or girlfriend and she’ll understand.”

Jess hits Sam’s shoulder and Dean comments, only half-joking, “They’re gonna have to get past us first.”

You hide your face in your hands to hide a blush.

“Ooh! Unless she already has a special someone!” Lisa teases as she tickles your sides.

The brothers go into playfully protective mode with questions about “who are they” and “why haven’t we been introduced”, and you fall to the ground in a fit of giggles. When all calms down, Jess helps you back up with a smile.

“But when you do, you come to me and Lisa first, yeah?”

You give her a pinky promise to do exactly that.

The four of them step out onto the porch, and Dean kneels down to talk to you face-to-face as you stand in the doorway.

“You gonna be okay?”

You nod.

“We’ll only be out for a couple of hours. I left you food in the fridge and I know you already have ‘em memorized in that big brain of yours,” he ruffles your hair and you swat his hand away, “but me, Sam, and Bobby’s numbers are on the fridge. Anything at all—“

“And I call one or all of you. I’m all grown, Dean-o. I’m just gonna do homework and watch TV.”

He lets out a chuckle before standing up.

“Yeah, you’re growing up fast. Alright c’mere.” He opens his arms and you wrap yours around his midsection, face in his shirt. “If you get tired, go to sleep. Don’t stay up too late. I’ll be back to drive you to school in the morning.”

“Mmhmm.” You mumble into his stomach. You pull your head back, but keep the embrace. “Dean?”

He’s looking down at you with - what you call - his signature big-brother look.

  
“Yeah, kiddo?”

“If you and Lisa or Sam and Jess get babies, can I take care of them?”

He rolls his eyes before stuffing your face back into his shirt.

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

You see them off, waving as they drive away in the Impala. The sun shines on the porch like a child who’s not ready to go to bed just yet, and you take in how warm and lovely the summer evening is. After a grumble of your stomach you decide to see what surprise dinner Dean left you and head back indoors. But when the door closes, something feels…wrong.

The house grows increasingly dark and cold and your body feels heavy. Very heavy. Heavy enough that you feel yourself falling, but lean against the wall and slide down, instead of letting your face going on a date with the floor. There’s a pounding sound that grows increasingly louder, but you can’t tell where it’s coming from. The room is spinning at this point, and you find yourself, eyes shut, in the fetal position. Trying to ground yourself (pun intended), you try to answer the 5 W’s.

Who? Just you.

Where? Bobby’s house.

What? You’re on the floor.

Why? Because something’s wrong, but you’ll get through it.

When? It’s… it’s…

Man, what day is it?

The room is still spinning and the pounding’s getting louder. You squeeze your hands over your ears and feel the tears start to fall. They fall for who knows how long.

But really, how long has it been? It feels like hours and seconds have passed all at once. If it has been hours, Sam and Dean and Jess and Lisa, they’ll be back soon right? They’ll be back. But until then, you’ll sleep here.

Yes, sleep sounds like a good idea. As you close your eyes, your body still feels heavy. But the spinning seems to slow. The pounding dulls and some warmth returns. There’s a voice. Muffled but growing clearer. Ever so slowly. You search your brain for the source. Where’s that voice coming from? Why does it sound so familiar?

“You gotta come back, sweetheart. Listen to me. You gotta wake up, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there's more to it than just this first chapter. I have an idea of what the next 2 chapters will look like, but I need to find time to write them. More love = more motivation to write though... hehehe
> 
> Also please leave comments on what you wanna see or how I can improve my writing. Especially cuz I started this on a whim and didn't really think the writing through.


End file.
